


Unexpected Connection

by GrayceAdamsArchive



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: ASL, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drinking, Hookups, Impromptu Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex, first of all: im really sorry for this mess, lowkey panty kink, mute character, second of all: i was peer pressured into posting this so don't blame me, sing language, they do that, whats it called when u leave a bar w out paying ur tab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayceAdamsArchive/pseuds/GrayceAdamsArchive
Summary: Bars are often littered with a patronage of broken hearts, and Miggs Ortega is no exception, nursing the recent sting of his nemesis ditching him with hardly a warning. But, remarkably, he's not the only one in the bar tonight with the exact same problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to Unexpected Connection aka **Multishipping is a Curse** yall can blame emily and elijah for this they asked me to post it i was planning to just let it rot forgotten on my gdrive but they got me to drag it out and post it so like sorry yall

Miggs Ortega was a man prone to being abandoned, it seemed.

First his parents, when he was nothing but a boy. Then foster family after foster family passed him along until he aged out of the system. After that, one failed relationship followed after another until he gave up dating altogether. Even his turn to evil had been tainted by his inability to get anyone to just _stay,_ his nemesis casting him aside for some crackpot trying to take over someplace called the Tri-State Area.

Miggs snorted into his beer. He was a better villain than _that_ guy. _He_ , at least, was trying for the entire Pacific Northwest, an expanse several time the size of the _Tri State Area._ Surely, _surely_ Peter the Panda would grow bored, and come back. It was only a matter of time, really. Miggs just had to be patient. Peter would return to fight Professor Mystery, a far more engaging and threatening villain than Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. What sort of name was _Doofenshmirtz_ anyway? Fake, probably. Or maybe foreign. Either way, terrible name for a mad scientist.

Though _Miggs Ortega_ wasn’t much better. But that was why he had the pseudonym. Professor Mystery. Now _that_ was a title for a villain. Better than Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Better than the _Regurgitator_ , too. Fuck that guy, seriously. And people called _Miggs_ dramatic.

“Pah,” Miggs curled his lip as he stared down into his glass, which was nearly empty. He didn’t often drink, but after Peter had failed to show up for the third scheme in a row, he felt like he needed to wallow a bit. Not that he _didn’t_ wallow a lot already. But usually he was wallowing in anger and resentment. Not hurt or betrayal. Downing the last of his drink, Miggs waved the bartender down to order another.

The little pub down the street from his apartment was a little more crowded than usual, it being a Friday night, but despite even that Miggs had managed to put off such a sullen aura that no one dared take a seat next to him on either side for a couple of stools. He didn’t mind so much, enjoying the elbow room as he took a long pull from what he was pretty sure was his fourth drink. Maybe fifth? Somewhere in that range. Didn’t much matter. He planned on drinking until he forgot the last week of his miserable life. And then maybe drinking some more.

He was about halfway through his beer when someone slid into the seat next to him, apparently unaffected by Miggs’ projected bubble of Nope. Miggs turned his head a bit to glare at the intruder, trying not to let his glowering expression slip as he took in the newcomer’s appearance. He was rather short, perhaps only about five and a half feet tall, but broad, with strong shoulders and arms under an offensively bright blue shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to show the dark skin on his forearms and he also had bright, teal-colored hair, which was a little damp from the rain. Miggs did his best to glare as the man glanced up at him from over his long nose, eyes dark and mouth a firm line. He arched an eyebrow at Miggs’ expression, raising his hands and moving them back and forth in front of him, palms up. Miggs recognized it as sign language for _what?_ And scowled deeper, reminded far too strongly of Peter.

“Nothing,” Miggs muttered, turning back to his drink. The stranger perked a bit, his hands fluttering rapidly in front of him. Miggs winced, leaning on the bar to rest one side of his face in his palm, groaning, “Man, slow _down_ . I don’t sign very much and you are going _way_ too fast for me to keep up.” The man looked a little disappointed, repeating his signs more slowly. Miggs caught something that looked like _you sign some?_ and shrugged.

“A little. I can fingerspell, and know some basics. What, please, sorry, fight, stuff like that,” he said, flicking one hand rapidly through the alphabet as he spoke.

 _My name_ , the man signed before spelling out, _Perry_.

“I’m Miggs,” he said, scowling a bit at the way Perry’s eyebrows twitched upwards just slightly. “It’s a _nickname_ , fuck off.” Perry’s eyebrows rose at the hostility, the corner of his lips twitching up a bit with amusement. Miggs scowled, turning away to take a long drink from his glass. Perry wiggled his fingers to get Miggs’ attention after writing out his order for the bartender.

 _What’s eating you?_ Perry asked, switching between signs and fingerspelling so Miggs could understand.

“Nothing,” Miggs snapped. “None of your business.” Perry rolled his eyes as the bartender set down a dark brown bottle in front of him.

 _Fine, be that way,_ Perry said, hooking a few fingers around the neck of his drink and taking a long swallow. _You’re not the only one here to drink away your problems._ Miggs snorted, looking Perry over from the corner of his eye.

“What’s _your_ issue, then?” Miggs demanded, turning his body slightly so he could face Perry.

Perry shrugged, tracing the label of his drink with one finger while he slowly spelled out, _someone….I care about decided that we…weren’t right for each other_. Miggs blinked at him a bit before staring down into his own cup, frowning.

“Me, too,” he said quietly after a moment, voice small and sad. Perry stilled next to him before reaching out to clap him on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze before quickly drinking down the rest of his own beer.

They started chatting after that, a little slow and halting, and Miggs could tell there were some things Perry wasn’t telling him, but that was okay. He wasn’t about to tell Perry the guy who’d ran out on Miggs was his _nemesis,_ so he couldn’t quite begrudge Perry for keeping some secrets of his own.

“And then, he’s just…gone. Doesn’t show up at my place, doesn’t say goodbye, he’s just…not there,” Miggs said, blinking a bit against some mistiness in his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry over Peter. It was just because he’d been drinking so much, that was all. Just the alcohol going to his head.

 _I walked in on…on them together_ , Perry said, face pinching a bit. Miggs let out a soft noise of sympathy. He couldn’t imagine having to see Peter with Doofenshmirtz. And it sounded like Perry and his unfaithful other had been romantically involved, adding another layer of hurt to the betrayal.

“That’s awful—” Miggs began, reaching over to try and pat Perry’s arm and instead knocking the man’s drink into his lap. “Shit!” Miggs swore as beer sloshed all over Perry’s shirt and the front of his pants. Perry jerked but held up his hands, waving off Miggs’ apologies.

“There’s paper towels in the bathroom,” the bartender said absently from where he was pouring another patron a shot of whiskey.

“Lemme— lemme help you clean up, shit, I’m sorry,” Miggs stammered, pushing his own drink away to go with Perry to the bathroom. Perry pinched his shirt between a couple of fingers, holding the wet material away from his skin as they walked, grimacing. Shouldering the door open, Miggs held it until Perry passed through, and then followed him over to the sink. Wetting a couple of paper towels, Perry dabbed at his shirt, waving a hand when Miggs started apologizing again.

 _“Fuck_ , I’m such a klutz when I drink, sorry,” Miggs said, grabbing a handful of paper towels himself to start wiping at the worst of the mess. He patted Perry’s chest down, and then along his stomach, barely pausing to think as he knelt a bit to start dabbing at the front of his pants. Perry gasped above him and jerked a little, hips bucking back until they hit the counter.

“Whoops, sorry, did I pinch you or something?” Miggs asked, blinking and looking up at Perry, head swimming from being so tipsy. Perry was staring down at him, face a little flushed and eyes dark. Perry bit his lip as Miggs frowned, bracing his left hand on Perry’s thigh so he wouldn’t fall over and pressing the paper towels against the front of Perry’s damp pants again.

“You okay? You look a little…” Miggs’ eyes widened as he felt something a little firm under his right palm pulse and thicken a bit, warm even through the damp layers. “Oh.” Miggs said, his gaze dropping from Perry’s face to his crotch. It took him a moment to realize that he probably should move his hand, back away, let Perry compose himself. It was probably just biology and alcohol, not interest in Miggs.

“S-sorry,” Miggs stammered, his fingers twitching as he tried to tell them to let go of what was obviously Perry’s hardening cock. He glanced up to see Perry leaning on the counter with one hand, the other pressed to his mouth as he bit down on a knuckle. His eyes were wide, pupils blown, and Miggs could see the raised peaks of his nipples through his damp shirt.

“Um,” Miggs bit his lip, mouth watering a bit from the heated look on Perry’s face. They didn’t know each other, hardly at all. They’d both been drinking. The scenario running through his head was a Bad Idea with capital letters in a long line of bad ideas.

But it’d been fucking years since he’d had a cock in his mouth, and Perry really wasn’t bad looking at all.

“If—if you want I—” Miggs swallowed hard, throat closing around the offer, nerves rendering him mute. So instead he squeezed at Perry’s dick, feeling him pulse and harden further. Perry whimpered, heated desire overtaking his features. Miggs thought he saw a faint flicker of guilt there as well, but then it was gone, and he wondered if he’d just imagined it. Miggs squeezed again and Perry gasped, grabbing onto the counter with both hands, hips jerking forward towards Miggs.

He’d take that as a yes, then.

Dropping the paper towels, Miggs fumbled at Perry’s belt until he had it open, making quick work of his fly so he could yank his pants open and pull Perry’s cock free of his underwear. Perry had a nice cock, and Miggs couldn’t stop himself from immediately wrapping his lips around the head, fingers wrapping around to work the length. Perry let out a soft moan as Miggs started to suck, swirling his tongue around before he began to pull more of Perry into his mouth. He dragged his tongue along the underside, getting down about half the length of Perry’s dick before his jaw started to complain. Pulling nearly all the way off before dropping back down again, Miggs managed to work up some sort of rhythm, sucking eagerly as Perry pressed one fist to his lips in an effort to hold back the soft sounds of pleasure dropping from his lips. Perry reached down with his other hand to thread his fingers through Miggs’ curls, pulling but not yanking or trying to face fuck him. Miggs groaned a bit, almost wishing he would. Perry cried out against his fingers at the vibration, hips bucking. Miggs whimpered as Perry’s cock pushed further into his mouth with the motion, nudging the back of his throat. Miggs hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as he pulled back off to breathe, panting and licking his lips.

Perry let out a soft sound above him, suddenly reaching down to grab Miggs at the shoulders and haul him to his feet. Miggs groaned as Perry dragged him down into a kiss, mashing their lips together. He tasted like beer and fruit, and possibly coffee. Miggs sucked Perry’s tongue into his mouth, earning a pleased growl as he thrust his hips forward, dragging his own hard cock against Perry’s stomach. Miggs whimpered as Perry’s grip tightened, spinning them around to push Miggs face down onto the bathroom counter. Perry’s hand cupped at his ass, thumb running along his cleft through his pants. Miggs let out a startlingly loud whine, arching his spine and presenting his backside to Perry. Another growl and then Perry was gone, and Miggs barely had time to look up before he heard the click of the lock and then Perry’s hands were on his waist, sliding around to undo his fly and pull his pants down. Miggs gasped as Perry pushed his trousers to his knees and then grabbed his ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks.

Perry dropped a kiss at the bottom of Miggs’ spine, the action both a question and a promise. Miggs grabbed wildly at the counter, desperate for something to hold onto as Perry kissed at his skin again, close to the top of his ass.

“Yes,” Miggs gasped finally, arching and spreading his legs as far as his pants would let him. _“Please_ , yes, yes!” Perry let out another soft growl, immediately tightening his grip on Miggs ass and spreading him open to lick from where his balls hung heavy between his thighs, all the way up the crack of his ass. Miggs slapped a hand over his mouth as he bit back a cry, pleasure racing up his spine as Perry licked him again, hot and wet and _thorough_. Miggs bit his lip hard as Perry traded long strokes of his tongue for dragging licks at his entrance, slow and torturous. Miggs bucked his hips back towards Perry’s face, and Perry finally took mercy on him, slipping his tongue into the clutch of Miggs body.

Miggs bit back a scream, biting his lip till it bled as Perry eagerly worked his tongue into his body, licking and kissing and sucking at Miggs until he felt like he was going to pass out from pleasure. He yelped when Perry slipped a finger into him, sliding it in and out with ease, Miggs' body loose and pliant. A second finger quickly joined, and Miggs groaned at the stretch, fumbling with his legs until he could kick his shoes off and yank one leg free of his pants. Perry let out a chattering sort of noise as Miggs spread his legs further apart, quickly working a third finger in among the others, wetting them with his mouth when the slide turned too dry.

“Please, please, oh God, _please_ ,” Miggs whimpered as Perry carefully pumped three fingers in and out of him, fingers curling to press against his prostate. Miggs arched, gasping and catching sight of himself in the mirror as he straightened some. His face was flushed and damp with sweat, curls wild around his eyes and head. Perry was staring at him in the mirror, eyes dark with desire and mouth hanging open as he panted. Miggs could see Perry’s cock arching up out of his pants, hard and throbbing as it smeared droplets of precome against his lower belly.

“Oh, God, _fuck_ me,” Miggs moaned, unable to stop the words from spilling out even if he’d wanted to. Perry paused in the thrusting of his fingers before pulling them free and spinning Miggs around again. Miggs yelped as Perry grabbed him at the hips and pushed him against the nearest wall, hooking his hands behind one of Miggs’ knees and jerking it up over Perry’s hip. Miggs let out a quiet whine as Perry slid his hand up Miggs’ thigh and then around to tease at his entrance again, his other hand slipping between them to grab at his cock. Perry looked him in the face, eyes narrowed a bit, before grabbing at Miggs with his left hand, fingers tight against his ass, spreading him open and forcing him to tilt his hips until Perry’s cock was nudging at his entrance.

Miggs gasped and dropped down, doing his best to relax as Perry pushed slowly into him. The stretch burned and there wasn’t nearly enough slick, but Miggs didn’t mind so much. He liked it a little rough, and did his best to let Perry know that.

“Oh, _God_ , yes, _yes_ , fuck,” Miggs gasped as he finally bottomed out, Perry’s hands on his ass mostly holding him up. Whimpering, Miggs rolled his hips, making Perry gasp and twitch inside of him. “Oh, fuck, _move_ ,” Miggs whined, cupping one hand around the side of Perry’s neck and tangling the other in his hair. Perry growled and pumped his hips, driving deeper into Miggs and pushing him up the wall a bit. Miggs bit his lip and circled his hips, dragging his own cock over Perry’s stomach, spreading more precome over the mess already there. Perry’s mouth fell open a bit as he picked up the pace, panting as he fucked Miggs against the wall, cock sliding in and out of his body with just the barest hint of a burn. Miggs clenched around him, gasping and whimpering with every thrust, bracing himself on Perry’s shoulders and trying to get enough of a footing on the floor with one leg to drive himself down harder onto Perry’s cock. He couldn’t get the leverage though, and threw his head back in frustration.

“ _Hard_ er,” he demanded. “Fuck me _harder_!” A grin flashed over Perry’s face and he reached up to knot his fingers in Miggs’ hair, jerking him down into a kiss as he traded speed for force. Miggs gasped into Perry’s mouth as he jerked his hips hard up into Miggs’ body, making him bounce a bit with every thrust, the sound of their coupling echoing loudly around the tiled room. Perry pulled Miggs’ lip into his mouth, sucking hard before letting go and thrusting his tongue past Miggs’ lips in rhythm with the slide of his cock into the clutch of Miggs’ body. Miggs sucked eagerly at him, wrapping his arms around Perry’s shoulders and tightening rhythmically around Perry’s dick. Perry groaned with each squeeze, losing rhythm a bit and reaching between them with one hand to grab Miggs’ cock and start stroking him off. His orgasm pooled hot and tight in his gut and Miggs whimpered as Perry spread his legs and braced himself a little more firmly, fucking up into Miggs faster, the head of his dick dragging over his prostate and making Miggs see stars.

“I’m— I’m gonna—” Miggs cried, arching his spine and rolling his hips frantically, Perry’s hand working frantically over his cock. Perry didn’t break his thrusts, letting Miggs ride him as he wanted while he fucked him into the wall. Miggs tried to bite back the scream as he came, pulsing into Perry’s hand and onto his shirt, thick spurts of come streaking pearly white against the blue. Perry gasped and buried his face against Miggs’ throat, lips parting to bite into the skin there as his thrusts grew erratic and even more forceful. Miggs moaned as Perry sucked and worked his teeth against his skin, leaving a spectacular bruise for sure. Perry’s hips jerked and then stilled, cock buried deep in Miggs ass as he came, hot and thick, drawing another moan from him.

Panting, Perry pulled his mouth away from Miggs’ throat, glancing a bit at the bruise before looking up at the man he was balls deep in. Miggs looked a little hazy, but mostly just from post coital glow and less from anything else.

“Well,” Miggs said after a moment, tensing a bit around Perry’s softening cock and making him whimper, “that was loads of fun. But I’m pretty sure the entire bar knows we were in here fucking.” Perry blinked at him and then blushed deeply when his dick slipped free, making both of them whine a bit.

 _What now?_ Perry asked one handed, letting Miggs’ right leg drop to the floor. Miggs shivered as he felt come run down the backs of his legs, his ass feeling loose and empty after having Perry’s cock up it. Shrugging, Miggs reached down to pull his pants off all the way so he could fish out his underwear and pull them back on.

“I dunno about you, but I’m planning on slipping out the window, failing to pay my tab, and never showing my face here again,” he said matter-of-factly as he buttoned his trousers back up and started looking for one of his socks. Perry let out a quiet grumbling noise as he tucked himself away and yanked his own pants back up around his hips to buckle his belt. “Oh, so you _want_ to go out there and face all those people who know you just had your cock up my ass?” Miggs asked, fishing his sock out from under the sink and yanking it back on so he could stuff his feet back into his shoes. Perry blushed deeply and after a second shook his head.

“That’s what I thought. Now c’mere, I’ll give you a boost,” Miggs laced his fingers together to help Perry reach the window, and then followed him out, landing in the dirty alleyway outside far less gracefully than he usually would have, his legs feeling like they were made of water.

“So!” Miggs said, getting to his feet and brushing himself off, trying not to stumble too much as they started quickly walking away from the bar. “That was, um. Something.” Perry glanced over at him, blushing as he crossed his arms over his chest. His shirt was still streaked with come, and Miggs could feel Perry’s spunk still dripping a bit from his entrance, and he flushed as well.

“Do…do you live in Seattle?” Miggs asked after about a block of awkward silence. Perry shook his head, and blew out a breath as it started to rain again.

“Oh,” Miggs said softly. “Too bad. Well, um, if you’re…if you’re ever in town, maybe…uhm. We could go to lunch or something.” Miggs let out a nervous laugh, rubbing a hand through his wild curls. “Like, I know what was sort of… _sudden_ , but…yeah. I dunno. What d’you think?” Perry glanced over at him, looking him up and down and staring into his face for a long minute. He sighed again and shrugged.

 _Still love my guy_ , he fingerspelled sadly. _Don’t want to…don’t want to lead you on. Shouldn’t have…sorry_. Miggs clenched a fist at the familiar sting of rejection, ducking his head and kicking a bit at the sidewalk.

“No, it’s okay. I understand. But, I mean, like…if it doesn’t work out…maybe give me a call?” Miggs tried not to sound too pathetic, but really, was he anything but? No family, no friends, not even a _nemesis_. A half-drunk fuck in a bar bathroom his only hope of company. Pathetic.

He jumped as Perry reached out to touch his arm, holding out a small card in his other hand. Miggs took it, feeling a bit numb. It was a plain white business card, one side of which had a phone number scratched onto it with a black pen, the other side half scribbled out. Peering at it, Miggs felt his stomach drop as he recognized O.W.C.A.’s logo above the words Agent Perry the Platypus.

He’d fucked an _O.W.C.A. agent_.

Wow, he really was having one hell of a week.

Perry didn’t seem to notice his sudden stillness, lifting a hand to fingerspell quickly, _text me sometime. And if things don’t work out with me and Heinz…._ He shrugged, and Miggs swallowed hard.

“Heinz,” he repeated, wondering if the man’s last name happened to be Doofenshmirtz. If so, he’d fucked the Agent that Peter had shoehorned out of the picture.

 _Small fucking world_ , he thought to himself, nodding absently as Perry patted him on the arm. He walked with him to where Miggs’ car was parked, and then waved as Perry started off around the next corner. Miggs sat in his car, and sure enough, after a few minutes, an O.W.C.A. issued hover car appeared and sped off into the dark sky, similar to Peter’s in all but color.

Blowing out a breath, Miggs slouched down in the driver's seat of his car, shifting a bit at the wetness in his underwear. He tucked the business card away in his wallet, knowing he’d probably never text Perry. Couldn’t go getting involved with an O.W.C.A. agent. Miggs _was_ evil, after all. Even if he wasn’t really all that good at it.

Starting his car, Miggs pulled out onto the street and headed home, trying not to think about how it felt like being abandoned all over again, despite the brief time he’d known Perry. Silly, really. The dull ache from Peter flared as he wondered if fate had brought Perry to Seattle. Had he been looking for Professor Mystery? Had Peter mentioned he’d left a nemesis without an Agent back in Seattle? It seemed unlikely. After all he’d had that whole scheme going just a few hours ago, just for some random lackey from the local O.W.C.A. office to show up and smash it. So Perry probably hadn’t been here for him. Just chance they’d run into each other.

Sighing, Miggs parked his car outside of his apartment building, and wondered if he’d be able to find another bar close enough to home that he’d be able to stumble home drunk tomorrow when he started getting really bitter about today.

Pulling his wallet out, Miggs stared at Perry’s card for a long moment, weighing how stupid he’d have to be to text him.

“Fuck it,” he muttered, digging around in his pocket until he found his phone, flicking it open and opening a new text window.

 

 _Hey. This is Miggs._ **} M.O**. 11:35 pm

 

11:37 pm **P {** _Hey, Miggs. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i, the worst friend ever, also forgot to also blame bunny for my posting of this fic so this chap is dedicated to bunny ;0

It would be a lie to say Miggs wasn’t happy to see Peter when he cut a hole in the side of his building and then promptly started punching him in the face.

It would also be a lie to say he was surprised to see _Perry_ right behind him, grabbing the inator and shoving at it so the blast wouldn’t hit Doofenshmirtz.

Miggs wheezed a bit under the weight of Peter sitting on his chest, the Agent pinning him while Perry stalked past them, grabbing Doofenshmirtz’s jaw and tilting his head from one side to the other, checking him for injury.

“I’m _fine,_ ” Doofenshmirtz insisted as Perry scowled at him, reaching down to flip open the locks on the capsule, jerking it open. Doofenshmirtz collapsed and Perry quickly caught him, a small noise of alarm escaping his throat. Miggs’ heart leapt at the sound, thinking of the other noises he’d drawn from that throat, just a few weeks ago.

“Okay, my-my _every_ thing is asleep, but _other_ wise I’m fine,” Doofenshmirtz said, groaning and flailing a bit as Perry propped him up, hands running down Doofenshmirtz’s arms and back. “ _Real_ ly. No harm done.” Perry growled, glancing over at where Peter was pinning Miggs. Peter planted his knee in the center of Miggs’ chest and raised both hands to sign rapidly, too fast and complicated for Miggs to follow. Perry nodded after a beat, and then started helping Doofenshmirtz out of Miggs’ lair. Peter glanced down at Miggs, eyebrows raised.

 _U not fighting back a lot_ , he fingerspelled slowly, and Miggs blinked before realizing that he’d been too busy staring at Perry to put up as much of a fight as he usually would. Scowling, Miggs twisted and bucked, throwing Peter off and trying to land a punch. They fell into their old routine after that, and it still felt hollow and forced. Miggs realized that he was indeed missing something with Peter, something that Perry and Doofenshmirtz obviously had.

He didn’t want to be jealous. But he was.

He told Peter about his parents, hoping it would help. They had coffee, talked for hours. Well, _Miggs_ talked for hours. Peter mostly listened. His eyes got a bit hazy behind his glasses a couple times, glazing over with boredom, but Miggs usually just kicked him under the table.

“I am _trying_ here,” Miggs snapped the third time it happened, slamming his coffee cup down on the table. Peter had the decency to look a little sheepish, rubbing at the back of his neck and waving for Miggs to continue. He did, glowering a bit, but lightening as time went on. It felt good to confide in Peter, even though Miggs knew he wasn’t really interested. Telling backstory really wasn’t something Miggs was good at. But it helped, a bit.

Still, when he walked away afterward, hands stuffed into his pockets as he headed for where his car was parked a few blocks down, he went ahead and pulled out his cell phone.

 _So I had a bad day._ } M.O. 8:12 pm

8:22 P { _You and me both then._

Miggs’ mouth twitched up into a humorless smile, knowing Perry was referring to the scare he’d had with his nemesis. He parked his car outside his lair, heading inside to clean up the mess left of his inator. He never liked to leave things until the next morning, it just soured the coming day. He’d only just started sweeping when the door opened, revealing Perry standing there, fedora pulled low over his eyes. Miggs’ heart leapt into his throat. Had he recognized Miggs? He’d had his mask on, still did, but there was always the chance. Perry wasn’t stupid.

“P-Perry the…Platypus?” Miggs said, trying for surprise and suspicion and unfamiliarity. Instead he just sounded scared. Miggs clutched the broom in his hands even tighter when Perry lifted his head a bit, glaring up from under the edge of his hat. His brown eyes were so dark and hard they were nearly black, and Miggs swallowed, frozen to the spot. He barely twitched as Perry stalked up to him, hands curled loosely by his sides.

And then he socked Miggs in the face.

Miggs cried out at the contact, pain bursting in his cheek and jaw, up into his temple and behind his right eye. The full power of Perry’s body was behind the strike, and it knocked Miggs clear off his feet and to the floor. Dazed, it took him a minute to regain enough of his wits to try sitting up, one hand cupping his jaw.

“Ow!” Miggs said as his fingers brushed over his cheek, which felt hot and inflamed to the touch already. “Why?!” He glared up at Perry, his entire head throbbing in complaint. Perry leaned down and grabbed him by the front of his coat, hauling Miggs’ face close to his own. Miggs breath caught for a second, heart skipping a beat. He knew he shouldn’t be a bit turned on, Perry _had_ just punched him silly, but this was also the man who’d fucked him desperately in a bathroom and then spent weeks vaguely flirting back and forth with him over text message. Miggs couldn’t lie, he _was_ a bit happy to see him again. Despite the spectacular bruise blooming over the side of his face and distinct possibility of a fractured jaw.

Perry’s expression was bordering on cold, murderous fury though, so Miggs’ arousal quickly died a quiet death as Perry shook him firmly until he knelt on his own, letting go with one hand to sign very deliberately.

 _Never touch him again_.

Miggs blinked before nodding wordlessly, mouth hanging open a bit. Perry stared into his eyes for a minute before letting go and straightening up. Miggs’ mouth went a little dry as he realized he was on his knees in front of Perry again, and quickly dug his fingers into the bruise on his cheek to keep from reaching out automatically. Perry’s eyes narrowed when Miggs whimpered, blinking a bit before shaking his head and turning on his heel, striding away and slamming the door shut behind him.

Gasping, Miggs let his tense muscles relax, collapsing bonelessly to the floor.

Well he _definitely_ wasn’t getting that inator cleaned up tonight, that was for sure.

* * *

 

By morning, Miggs’ face was a mass of color from temple to the underside of his chin on the right side, the bruise blooming spectacularly even against his dark skin. His jaw and cheek were swollen and tender, his eye nearly forced shut by the abused flesh. His jaw wasn’t broken, thankfully, but it was still pretty damn obvious that he’d been punched in the face, and hard.

Grumbling, Miggs called into work sick, claiming a nasty fall down the stairs in front of his apartment. He nearly cried when he pulled on his mask, even the soft material nearly too much against the sensitive flesh. He drove to his lair instead of SPU, picking up the broom from where he’d dropped it last night. He spent most of the morning cleaning, barely looking up when Peter kicked his door open.

“Sorry, no scheme today,” Miggs said, wincing a bit as the movement hurt his face, words slurring slightly. Peter frowned at him, holding up his hands in a gesture that Miggs took to mean, _what the fuck man?_ “Per—Your agent friend _walloped_ me and put me a bit behind schedule.” Miggs said turning his head so Peter could see the bruising and swelling under the edge of his mask. He’d only managed to pull it down over about half his face before it got to be too much, so his jaw and mouth and some of his cheek were exposed. It was enough to make Peter frown and stride over to him, fingers gently brushing over Miggs’ jaw until he turned his head some more.

 _Perry did this?_ Peter spelled one handed and Miggs nodded. A brief scowl flickered over Peter’s face before vanishing again, his thumb just barely running over the swollen skin of Miggs’ cheek before it encountered the edge of his mask. Peter lifted an eyebrow and Miggs sighed.

“The bruise goes all the way up to my hairline,” he muttered, reaching up to trace a finger along where the riot of color met his scalp. Peter blinked again, thumb nudging at the edge of his mask, as if to push it up further. Miggs scowled and ducked his head away.

 _“No_ , you can’t take it off,” he snapped, backing away. Peter shrugged, digging around in his pocket until he pulled out a small plastic packet and held it out to Miggs. He took it, suspicious. It was an Icy Hot bandage, unopened.

 _Help with swelling_ , Peter spelled when Miggs looked back up at him, mouth hanging open a bit. _C u later_. And then he stuffed his hands into his pockets and left, not bothering to shut the door behind him. Muttering, Miggs followed and slammed it, glaring down at the package in his hand. After palming it for a minute, he pushed his mask up so it sat on his head like a beanie, tore the packet open and stuck the patch on his face.

He immediately howled in pain when it began to burn, hands curling into claws as he fought the urge to rip it back off.

“It’ll help with the swelling, it’ll help with the swelling, goD DAMMIT THAT _HURTS_ ,” Miggs shouted, reaching up to fist his hands into his hair through his mask beanie, nearly yanking it out by the roots. He varied between swearing and yelling in pain as he continued to clean, pausing to lightly scratch his fingers over the bandage, caught between tearing it off and leaving it on.

But by the time he’d finished cleaning up, the swelling was nearly gone, and all that was left was a bright flush of purple and black.

* * *

 

It took over a week for the bruise to even begin fading, and during that time, Miggs did his best not to text Perry, a little miffed he’d punched him so hard. He knew Perry didn’t _know_ it was Miggs, but still. As the bruise faded, though, so did most of his ire, and soon he was back to eagerly waiting for Perry to text back. And it was about a month after that when Perry texted something that made Miggs’ heart seize up.

11:43 am P { _Gonna be flying to Seattle tomorrow for work._

11:44 am P { _Coffee?_

 _What time is your flight?_ } M.O. 11:46 am

* * *

At nine AM, Miggs stood fidgeting in Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, tugging at the edge of his brown jacket. He’d tried to dress as un-Mystery like as possible, since Perry had seen him like that far more recently than he’d seen him as Miggs. Didn’t want that mess coming up to bite him in the ass. He’d worn jeans and a nice blue shirt under his jacket, which kept picking at as he waited for Perry’s flight to land. He’d shown up far too early, nerves prompting him to overcompensate for his usual chronic tardiness, and kept getting weird looks from airport staff as he hovered around.

Luckily he only had to wait a few more minutes after the steward looked about ready to kick him out, Perry appearing at the gate with a duffel bag in one hand and a light jacket hooked over one shoulder by his fingers.

Perry grinned when he spotted Miggs, who was waving eagerly at him. He waved back as he finished up with the steward and then headed over to where Miggs was waiting.

“Hi,” Miggs said, a little breathless as Perry stopped in front of him. Perry lifted the free fingers of the hand holding his jacket in a wave, and Miggs managed to contain the urge to kiss him to a mere full-body twitch. Perry’s eyes were soft and warm, his expression friendly and open, a huge improvement on the last time Miggs had seen him. Perry noticed his aborted movement and his grin turned a bit into a smirk as he dropped the bag, lifting his arm a bit in an invitation. Miggs hoped he wasn’t reading him wrong as he sprang forward, grabbing Perry’s face and yanking him into a kiss. Perry made a slightly surprised noise before laughing softly against Miggs’ lips and dropping his jacket to the ground as well, wrapping his arms around Miggs. Perry kissed him back hungrily, and Miggs let out a soft whimper as Perry’s hands slid down from his back to his hips, unable to stop himself from wrapping as many of his limbs around Perry as possible, climbing him like a tree. Perry let out a slightly louder laugh, hands grabbing at Miggs’ ass and pulling him in tighter.

The pointed cough of a steward reminded them that they were still very much in public, and Miggs blushed furiously as Perry dropped him back onto his feet, a faint bit of color in his paler cheeks, a smug smile on his face.

 _Miss me?_ Perry fingerspelled and Miggs scowled at him a bit, running a hand back through his hair.

“No,” he lied, shoving his hands into his pockets as Perry grinned, reaching down to pick up his bag and jacket. “We getting coffee, or what?” Perry glanced up, the smirk returning.

 _I think I’d like to skip coffee_ , he said, blinking his eyes a bit as his expression turned a bit coy. _I missed you._ Miggs blushed deeply, chewing his lip and nodding, fighting to keep a silly smile off his face as Perry followed him out of the airport and to his car.

Perry played with the radio as Miggs drove, and Miggs tried not to worry too much about Perry pressing the cigarette lighter and exposing the panel controls for the, _er_ , not strictly _legal_ modifications he’d made to his sedan. Perry didn’t though, and they reached Miggs apartment building without incident.

Miggs lead Perry to the elevator, squeezing in among the half dozen other passengers and making sure to punch the button for level 40 before settling against the back wall. Perry leaned next to him, holding his bag and coat in front of himself with one hand. Miggs nearly jumped out of his skin when Perry reached over to pinch his ass, startling a small squawk out of him. The woman in front of him glanced back in curiosity and Miggs rubbed at his elbow dramatically until she looked away. Shooting a glare at Perry, he received nothing but a grin in return, Perry’s hand sliding over to cup Miggs’ ass cheek, thumb rubbing at where he’d pinched. Miggs bit his lip against a whimper as Perry fondled him discreetly, his face the picture of innocence while Miggs fought down a blush and the urge to squirm.

Perry’s fingers dug into his ass, pulling at his cheek until he spread open a bit, poking at him with a couple of fingers through his pants. Miggs pressed a fist against his mouth as he choked down a moan, the tip of Perry’s middle finger rubbing at his entrance insistently through the layers. Spreading his legs a bit, Miggs tilted his hips and earned himself a burning glance from Perry as the elevator paused to let a couple people off. Dragging his fingers along the crack of Miggs ass, Perry leaned his head against Miggs shoulder, rubbing harder with every floor they rose. Perry slipped his hand up under Miggs’ jacket and then under his shirt too, fingers brushing over the soft skin of his lower back before rotating his wrist to slide his hand down into Miggs’ pants. Miggs really did gasp at that, passing it off as a cough as Perry flashed a grin, groping firmly at Miggs, one finger sliding between to press against his hole. Miggs bit his lip hard and pressed back into the touch, rolling his hips a bit and tugging the front of his jacket down to hide that he was desperately hard. Perry slowly continued to touch and press and _rub_ until Miggs was biting hard into one of knuckles to keep silent, moving his hips in desperate little circles against Perry’s fingers.

When the elevator reached the fortieth floor, Perry quickly removed his hand and they hurried out of the elevator, both a little pink in the cheeks and pulling their shirts down to hide bulges at the front of their pants. Miggs half-jogged down the hall to his front door, keys already in hand to unlock it. As he fumbled with his keyring, cursing himself for having so many damn keys, Perry pressed against his back, arms wrapping around Miggs’ middle and grinding his hips against the back of Miggs’ legs and his ass. Miggs whimpered and didn’t even bother fighting the urge to buck his hips back against Perry, earning a soft moan. Miggs finally managed to get his key in the lock as Perry’s hand started rubbing along the line of Miggs’ cock through his pants. Throwing the door open Miggs grabbed Perry’s hand and just barely let him pick his things back up from the floor before dragging him into his apartment. Slamming the door shut again, Miggs threw himself at Perry, the shorter man’s back slamming into his front door as Miggs plastered himself all over Perry.

Gasping, Perry dropped his stuff and kicked it aside, hands coming up to yank Miggs’ jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. Miggs threw it aside and started rapidly unbuttoning Perry’s shirt, fingers scratching through the thick hair on Perry’s chest and stomach as he went. Perry groaned and arched, fingers plucking at the hem of Miggs’ t-shirt before finally yanking it off him. Perry shoved at him until Miggs stumbled back and then landed on his couch, biting his lip as Perry climbed into his lap and started kissing him, mouth hot and wet as he slipped his tongue between Miggs’ lips. Miggs’ hands clutched at Perry’s hips as he ground down against Miggs’ hard cock, rubbing against Miggs’ stomach as he dragged his ass over Miggs’ crotch.

“Oh, God, oh, God,” Miggs panted when Perry moved his mouth to his throat, sucking and biting at the tender skin. Tilting his head back and rolling his hips, Miggs thrust up against Perry, startling a small whine from him. Miggs moaned as he did it again, harder, bucking up so his cock rubbed along Perry’s ass through their pants, hands sliding up Perry’s naked back, fingers pausing as they came across a star-shaped scar on the inside of his right shoulder blade. Miggs’ eyes widened as he realized that Perry had been shot in the chest at some point in his life. Perry stilled as he felt Miggs’ fingers exploring the scar, holding his breath a bit.

But Miggs didn’t say anything, palms sliding up Perry’s back to his shoulders and then back down again. Now that he knew to look, he could feel countless scars, some long and thin, others thick and raised. Perry slowly relaxed again as Miggs continued to just touch, fingertips tracing over the long lines and soft curves of his back, wandering along the edge of his pants, circling around to the front to run up his chest. Perry had several scars there, too, the most noticeable a small, round one on the right side of his chest, where the bullet must have entered. Miggs tried not to linger on the scars, thumb tracing over the ridge of the entry wound before moving to stroke over Perry’s nipple, triggering a small gasp and roll of Perry’s hips.

“God, _touch_ me, _please_ ,” Miggs whispered, arching into where Perry’s hands were lying still against his chest. Perry hummed softly before running his palms lightly over Miggs’ skin, fingers tweaking at Miggs’ nipples until he was squirming under him. Perry grinned when Miggs started whimpering, soft, desperate whines slipping from him as he grabbed at Perry’s shoulders, arching into his touch. Perry’s hands slid down his torso to unbutton his jeans, pulling down the zip to trace the line of Miggs’ cock through his briefs, thumbing at the wet spot at the head. Miggs growled a bit at the teasing touch as Perry shifted back on his knees a little, rising up to slowly unbutton his own pants while Miggs watched, eyes half-lidded and dark. Perry made a small, pleased noise when Miggs put his hands on Perry’s thighs, squeezing a bit when Perry pushed his pants down and pulled his cock out, giving it a slow, leisurely stroke.

“Wanna suck you again,” Miggs whispered suddenly, watching Perry touch himself, his gaze hot and hungry. “Want your cock in my mouth. Can’t stop…I keep _thinking_ about it. Please, can I— _please_.” Perry groaned, grabbing hard at the base of his cock.

 _Hot_ , he spelled one-handed, panting and staring at Miggs, biting his lower lip. A small smirk flickered across Miggs’ face as he reached out to pull Perry closer, lips brushing against Perry’s mouth in an almost-kiss.

“Want you,” Miggs whispered, dragging one hand down Perry’s chest, scratching a bit until his fingers joined Perry’s around his cock, slowly stroking him while Perry whimpered in his lap. “Wanna suck you. Want your cock in me, my mouth, my ass, anywhere, God I want you so bad.” Perry swallowed hard, grabbing Miggs’ hand with his own, making him pause. Panting, Perry glanced up at him, eyes wide and dark, skin flushed with pleasure.

 _Gotta slow down or I’m gonna come right here_ , he quickly spelled out, whimpering when Miggs squeezed the head of his dick a little. _Miggs, please_ . Perry rocked slowly into their hands, biting his lip. _I’m so close. Wanna make it last_.

“We’ve got all weekend,” Miggs murmured, kissing along the underside of Perry’s jaw, sucking at the sensitive skin near the hinge. “Can fuck me as much as you want.” Perry let out a soft sound, leaning forward to bury his face in Miggs’ neck.

_And if I want you to fuck me too? If I want your cock inside of me?_

Miggs mouth went a little dry and he couldn’t stop the sudden twitch of his hips, thrusting up into Perry’s backside. Perry let out a quiet chattering noise, returning the motion with a slow grind down against him, dragging his ass over Miggs with a whole new context to it.

“O-ohh _God_ , yeah, yeah I guess we could also do that, _holy_ shit—” Miggs gasped when Perry growled, tightening his grip on his cock as he started grinding down against Miggs in earnest, one hand coming up to grip the back of Miggs neck. Miggs could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, and he hadn’t even gotten his dick out yet.

“Fuck, I need— _More_ , Perry, more, _please—”_ Miggs whined, hands sliding around to grab at Perry’s ass, pulling him harder against his body, thrusting up against him. Perry nodded, lifting his head as he quickly broke Miggs grip on him and slid back out of his lap, kicking off his shoes and socks and then shoving his pants all the way off and abandoning them on the floor. He reached forward and quickly yanked Miggs free of the rest of his clothes as well, leaving him sitting naked on his couch. Climbing back on top of him, Perry turned and then pushed Miggs down until he was laying on his back, reaching down between them to take both of them in hand. Miggs gasped and arched as Perry thrust into his fist, cock sliding along the length of Miggs’ shaft, droplets of precome from both of them slicking the way. Miggs whimpered as Perry slowly fucked his fist against him for a moment, panting and trembling above him as he gently peppered kisses across Miggs’ throat and chest, tongue flicking out to lick at his nipples, teasing them into hardened peaks. Miggs reached up to grab Perry’s hips, holding on as he lazily thrust against him. After a moment Perry let go, then grabbed just Miggs’ cock and slid up his body a bit to lower his pelvis, sliding Miggs’ cock along the crack of his ass. Miggs whimpered at the implications, sliding a hand around to wrap it around Perry’s cock and stroke him shakily. Perry kissed at his chest again, sucking slightly at one of his nipples, rolling his hips so that Miggs’ cock continued to slide along his cleft, spreading precome against his skin.

 _Lube?_ Perry spelled one handed.

“B-b-bedroom,” Miggs stammered, struggling not to buck against Perry.

Perry frowned briefly before adding, _Later then_ , before reaching back with one hand to spread himself open, letting the head of Miggs’ cock rub against his opening. Miggs cried out and lost the battle not to buck, thrusting up against him. Perry groaned, pushing down against him, making Miggs whimper as he pressed against Perry’s entrance, each thrust growing slicker from how much his cock was leaking, arousal making him dizzy. He cursed himself for not stashing lube in the couch, but really, who actually did that outside of porn?

Perry rolled his hips, slowly losing rhythm as he fucked Miggs’ fist and pressed back against his cock, mouth dropping open to pant as his hair fell into his eyes, forming a very pretty picture above Miggs.

“I— I need—” Miggs stammered, biting his lip and fighting not to just grab Perry’s hips and try to push his cock into him despite the lack of lube because _fuck_ , he _wanted_. Perry let out a soft whine, pressing his face against Miggs’ chest as he reached back with both hands, spreading himself open even further, tilting his hips.

“Fuck, oh, _fuck_ , don’t, I want to— fuck!” Miggs gasped and threw his head back, drawing his knees up as Perry pressed down against him, the head of Miggs’ cock right against his opening. Perry whined again as Miggs thrust against him gently, mouth falling open as he felt Perry relax slightly, just enough for him to feel like he was about to actually—

Miggs arched and swore as his orgasm raced up his spine, hot and bright as he came against Perry’s hole. Perry twitched and cried out, his hips jerking forward as he peaked, thick stripes of his come painting Miggs’ belly and chest. Miggs whimpered as he continued to thrust against Perry, the head of his cock sliding over the wet mess he’d made against his opening, really wishing he’d had the chance to do that inside of him. After a moment, shuddering, his orgasm passed and he melted bonelessly into the couch as Perry ground slowly against his stomach, whimpering as he rode out the last of his own orgasm.

Panting, Perry collapsed against Miggs, heedless of the mess they’d made of each other. Miggs let his hands wander up Perry’s back and then down again to his ass, unable to resist dragging his fingers along his crack, spreading his spunk and rubbing lightly at his twitching entrance. Perry whined softly and moved slightly away from the touch, so Miggs slid his hand back up to Perry’s lower back, just holding him.

“Okay, so I lied,” Miggs said after a second. “I _did_ miss you.” Perry huffed a laugh, one hand coming up to pet Miggs’ side as he slowly lifted himself back up into a sitting position to view the mess he’d left all over Miggs’ front.

 _Should shower_ , Perry fingerspelled, and Miggs just nodded, making no effort to move out from under Perry. Perry smirked a bit before adding, _together?_ Miggs swallowed at that and nodded again.

This was going to be a very long, very _nice_ weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are love comments are life
> 
> lmk if i missed any mistakes or [brackets] bc i wrote this like 2 years ago and im too embarrassed to do more than skim jfkdlfjlsd


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last bit's a lil short sorry about that ;u;

Miggs rubbed a towel against his hair as he looked around his living room for where Perry had dropped his bag, eventually spotting it on its side by the door, Perry’s jacket tossed over it. Grabbing both in one hand, Miggs took them back to his bathroom, the door of which was standing open to air out the steam from the shower.

Perry was standing naked in front of the mirror, rubbing a hand over his jaw, hair hanging wet and dark over his forehead. He glanced up when Miggs appeared in the door, holding up his bag.

“Found it!” Miggs said. “Figured you could use a change of clothes after…uh. All that.” He gave a nervous laugh, and Perry smiled at him, holding a hand out for the duffel. Miggs handed it over and Perry dropped it on the counter, unzipping it and making a face at the mess inside. Miggs spotted a few jumbled shirts and ties, and a few other scraps of cloth that were all various bright colors that ranged from blue to red. Perry dug around inside as Miggs leaned against the door frame, hooking a thumb in the waistband of his pajama bottoms as he dropped the towel in his hamper. Perry tossed a t-shirt on the counter along with a stick of deodorant, frowning a bit as he continued to rummage through the bag.

“Forget your toothbrush?” Miggs asked after a moment, the corner of his mouth twitching as Perry glanced up, a flush appearing on his cheeks as he shook his head.

_ Pants _ , he finger spelled, flicking one hand away from his temple. _ Forgot pants _ . Miggs blinked and bit back a bark of laughter, glancing down at Perry’s legs and then his own. Perry was near a good half foot shorter than him, and his waist was bigger than Miggs’ own. No way any of his clothes would fit Perry comfortably.

“Wear the ones you came in?” Miggs asked. “I can wash them for you.” Perry grimaced a bit and then nodded, pulling a pair of dark green boxer briefs out of the bag and accidentally yanking half the contents of the bag out with them. A small growl escaped Perry as he bent to start gathering what he’d dropped, and Miggs quickly began helping him.

He paused when something soft and silky brushed over his fingers, and stared a bit in shock when he came up with a pair of pale blue panties.

“Um,” Miggs said, looking up to stare at Perry instead, who was watching him with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression. “Have a lady friend at home, do you?” Miggs tried not to feel jealous or angry; after all, he and Perry weren’t  _ dating,  _ just hooking up. But if he was cheating on a woman with Miggs,  _ then _ they had a problem. Perry shook his head, sighing and sitting back on his heels. He held his hand out for the underwear, but Miggs just clutched it tighter in his fist.

“Then what are these?” Miggs demanded, pulling back a bit as Perry reached out for them, scowling. Perry held out a hand, palm up, expression stern, his features as unrelenting as granite, with just the slightest touch of fear behind it.

“Answer me,” Miggs ground out. Perry continued to glower for a moment before blowing out a breath.

_ Mine _ , he spelled out, looking away as he pointed at the panties clutched in Miggs’ fingers.  _ Those are mine _ .

“What do you mean, yours?” Miggs asked, bewildered. A sharp growl escaping his throat, Perry leaned forward and snatched the silk from him and climbed to his feet, swiftly pulling them on. Miggs stared up from where he was kneeling, Perry glaring down at him defiantly as he gestured at his pelvis, the blue underwear fitting him perfectly.

_ “Oh _ ,” Miggs said, mouth a little dry. “Um. You like women’s underwear?” Perry stared at him, and then grabbed his bag, yanking out a few other articles of clothing and pulling them on as well. When he was done, he was standing in a pair of dark stockings, the blue panties vanished under a dark red skirt.

“You…er. Cross dress, then?” Miggs tried again, blinking as Perry slashed a hand through the air.

_ Clothing genderless _ , he spelled out, almost too fast for Miggs to follow.  _ Not women’s clothes. My clothes. That’s all _ . He looked uncertain as Miggs continued to stare up at him.

“O…okay,” Miggs said slowly. Perry blew out a breath.

_ Not a sex thing. Not even a gender thing. Just a me thing _ , he spelled out, kneeling back down in front of Miggs as he gathered up the rest of his things and stuffed them back in the bag.  _ Didn’t intend to tell you _ . Miggs stared a bit at that.

“But-I mean, it’s what—” Miggs stammered and then put a hand over his eyes. “You’re still you, right? Doesn’t really matter what you dress like. They’re just  _ clothes _ . I was just…surprised. ‘Cause you’re so…I dunno.  _ Masculine _ , I guess.” He peeked between his fingers to see Perry rolling his eyes at him. “Not that you’re any  _ less _ masculine right now,” Miggs quickly amended, dropping his hand to let his eyes roam over Perry’s chest and arms. Perry paused, a smirk flickering over his face as he got back to his feet, leaving Miggs kneeling on his bathroom floor. Perry dropped a pair of socks back into his bag, glancing over at where Miggs was still sitting on his feet in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow when Miggs flushed a bit, fingers clenching against his thigh.

Miggs had to admit, he was a bit turned on, kneeling in front of Perry. They’d half-fucked on the couch just a little while ago, and then spent a long hour in the shower together, just touching and kissing until the hot water ran out. Miggs hadn’t spent such a long stretch of time in a near-perpetual state of arousal since he’d been a teenager. And while he wasn’t into women, or even really their clothing, he  _ was  _ certainly into Perry.

_ Want something? _ Perry asked, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth as Miggs blushed guiltily, squeezing his thighs together around his thickening cock.

“Yes,” Miggs admitted, chewing his lip a bit as Perry blinked in surprise.

_ What? _ he asked, turning towards Miggs a bit. Miggs rose up onto his knees, his dick slipping free from where he was holding it down between his legs, tenting the soft front of his pants. Perry stilled, eyes dropping to Miggs’ crotch.

“You,” Miggs murmured, reaching out with shaking fingers to brush his palms over Perry’s legs, sliding along the curves of his calves and up the back of his knees, pausing at his thighs. Perry watched him, eyes hooded and lips parting slightly. Miggs swayed forward a bit, blushing and ducking his head as he ran his hands up Perry’s thighs, teasing at the top of the stockings as he brushed his lips along the skin of Perry’s stomach. Perry twitched a bit under his touch, breath starting to come a bit faster.

Miggs ran his fingers up higher, brushing over the skin until he reached the edge of Perry’s underwear, tracing along the line of his hip towards the inside. He brushed one palm over the firm bulge of Perry’s half-hard cock, making him gasp as Miggs pressed his mouth against the soft skin of Perry’s lower belly, teeth teasing just slightly. Perry growled quietly as Miggs licked at him lightly, fingers exploring the soft material. They were relatively plain, just pale blue silk with white lace edging, but the more he touched, the more Miggs found them tantalizingly interesting.

Perry reached down and ran one hand through Miggs’ hair, fisting a bit in his curls. Reaching behind himself, Perry unhooked the fastening on his skirt so it started slipping down his hips, and Miggs moved his hands away so it could drop to the floor. Perry whimpered softly and spread his feet apart a bit as Miggs nuzzled his face against the bit of Perry’s pubic hair peeking above the edge of his underwear, cock throbbing a bit under the material. Miggs ran his hands up his stockinged legs again, much faster this time, slowing as he reached Perry’s hips. Miggs could feel his breath coming harsher as he dropped his gaze a bit, taking in the length of Perry’s cock, held tight against his body by his clothing.

Unable to stop a small whimper from escaping, Miggs lowered his head, mouthing eagerly at Perry’s dick, prompting a soft groan from above him and sudden tightening of Perry’s fingers in his hair. Miggs moaned as Perry tightened his grip, hands clutching at Perry’s hips. Using his free hand, Perry cupped Miggs’ cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone before he hooked it in the waistband of his panties and started pushing them down.

Miggs groaned and quickly wrapped his fingers around Perry’s cock, stroking it slowly as Perry started panting. Miggs glanced up to see Perry watching him, eyes dark and hooded, lips parted slightly.

Whimpering and unable to stop the desperate, useless little half-thrusts his hips kept making, Miggs sucked the head of Perry’s dick into his mouth, tongue swirling around it. Perry moaned and tipped his head back, spine arching a bit. Miggs slipped his fingers down into the crotch of Perry’s underwear to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm as he slid down onto Perry’s cock, sucking eagerly. Perry whimpered and braced one hand on the counter, the other rhythmically clutching at Miggs’ curls, but not hard enough to hurt. Miggs groaned and pulled off, earning a disappointed whine.

“Do it, please, fuck, I  _ want _ you to,” Miggs groaned, voice hoarse. Perry gave a startled noise as Miggs sucked him back down, as deep as he could go, relaxing his jaw and throat to take even more. Perry bucked his hips, gasping when Miggs just rocked with the motion so he wouldn’t choke. Groaning, Perry tangled his hands in Miggs’ hair, clutching it tight enough to sting. Miggs moaned and dropped one hand to palm himself through his pajamas. He was achingly hard, but knew if he started touching himself now he’d come within moments. So instead he just squeezed at the base of his cock and rolled his thumb over the head, whimpering at the sensation.

Perry started shallowly thrusting into Miggs’ mouth, just an inch or so past the head sliding between his lips. Miggs growled and bobbed his head, taking almost the whole length of Perry’s cock on his own. Perry gasped and then growled, tightening his grip on Miggs’ hair to make him stop. Miggs whimpered, running his tongue over the head of Perry’s cock and glancing up at him as he sucked at him.

Perry looked wrecked, eyes wide and wild, mouth hanging open as he heaved for breath. There was a dark hunger on his face, and he bit his lip as he met Miggs’ gaze. Miggs whined a bit, hollowing his cheeks and trying to encourage Perry just to fuck his mouth already he  _ wanted  _ it.

Perry growled, thrusting his hips experimentally, nudging his cock at the back of Miggs’ throat. Miggs just moaned around him, shuddering and fighting his gag reflex with the ease of someone riding a bike for the first time in years. Perry whimpered as he held himself there for a second, most of his dick pushed past Miggs’ lips. Then he pulled back, letting Miggs suck in a breath before thrusting forward again. He quickly established a rhythm, rolling his hips forward at a steady pace. Miggs sucked eagerly, whimpering and moaning with every thrust of Perry’s hips as he tangled one hand in the strap of the panties and squeezed himself desperately with the other.

Perry tapped one finger against Miggs’ head, prompting him to look up and then briefly let go to pump one hand in a distinctly sexual motion. Miggs groaned and nodded just slightly, letting go of Perry’s underwear to push his pants down and then take himself in hand. Grabbing Perry’s thigh as he quickly stroked himself, twisting a bit at the head, Miggs whimpered as Perry started fucking his mouth faster, a little less carefully, the head of his dick pressing into his throat almost every time. Desperate noises fell from Perry’s mouth nearly constantly, little gasps and moans as he stared down at Miggs, watching his cock sliding in and out of his mouth faster and deeper than he’d ever dared with anyone else. Miggs took it eagerly, flushed and desperately hard himself, fingers twisting and sliding along his own dick, wet with precome.

“Ah…ahh,” Perry panted, tensing suddenly and then pressing as deeply as he could, hands tight in Miggs’ curls as he came down his throat. “Haah, Mi-ggsss…” It was strangled and a little thick-sounding with some sort of accent, but it was definitely his name, and Miggs shuddered as his orgasm rushed over him, making him cry out around Perry, who was still thrusting shallowly into his mouth, riding out the last of his own.

Panting, Perry let go of him, and Miggs let his softening cock drop from his lips, heaving for breath. Perry dropped to the floor with a thud, looking rightfully a mess. Miggs went to wipe his come-covered hand on his pajamas, but Perry quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist, dragging his fingers towards his mouth. Miggs whimpered as Perry carefully licked every drop of spunk from his hand, sucking on his fingers as he met Miggs’ eyes.

“Oh, God, you’re going to kill me,” Miggs moaned. “And I’m not even gonna be mad about it.” Perry grinned as he let Miggs have his hand back, reaching out to pull his whole body forward into a kiss. He tasted like come, and Miggs didn’t much mind, knowing he tasted the same. Perry hummed quietly, slowing and deepening the kiss until Miggs’ heart was hammering in his chest.

After a minute, they parted and Miggs stared at him hazily as Perry smiled smugly.

“I’m really glad you forgot pants,” Miggs said without thinking, startling a bark of laughter out of Perry.

_ Me too,  _ he signed, and Miggs grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's all i got!! hope i didnt get any of you too invested in this fsjkflds i have more ideas for this universe (namely how it all kinda blows up in miggs' face and how the dust settles afterwards) but i haven't written any of it really so :') idk maybe if theres ever any interest in it but for now this is all i got yall <3
> 
> lmk if i missed any mistakes or [brackets!] <3


End file.
